Spa Treatment
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: Over stressed by the host club Haruhi takes spa tickets from Kyouya...but once arriving she finds the spa treatment a little different then she would have thought....T for maybe nothing bad though, just in case.


A/N: Ok I got this idea about a month ago and its been sitting on my laptop since. So I decied to finish it and upload. Please enjoy and I don't own the characters/ or anime in any way …

* * *

Sweet vanilla scent filled the large room as Haruhi waited patiently for the large tub to fill. She sat with one leg over the other on the edge of the large porcelain tub. It looked large enough to fit two comfortably and she could barely wait to get in.

In the distance Haruhi could hear the soft gentle music that was playing in the background of this large room. It was soothing making Haruhi's eyes droop in drowsiness. It was all very relaxing, especially after the hard week with the host club. The twins had been twice as evil and they seemed to pull a prank on her at every corner. Tamaki was to the point where she wanted to throw him out of a window every time he opened his mouth. Even cute little Hunny had begun to get on her nerves, but not as bad as the others.

So when Kyouya approached her at the end of the week with free spa tickets she was grateful. But after taking them she panicked at her house wondering if there would be an increase with her debt, or what kind of things Kyouya was planning. But when he pulled up at her house his cool calm smile coaxed her from her panicked mind and set her at ease here at this wonderful spa.

Turning off the water Haruhi slipped off her robe and stepped into water. She was relieved the spa people had allowed her to wear a swim suit of type or else there was no way she would have gotten into the water. She had grown overly cautious since joining the host club, you never knew when one of them would just pop up out of nowhere.

Sliding down into the water Haruhi sighed as the burning liquid surrounded her then shot delightful sensations up her body. It burned for only a moment but then it was amazingly relaxing. She slid all the way down to her chin and let the bubbles fill in around her and pop by her ears. She had never felt as relaxed as she did at that moment. She laid her head back against a soft pillow and closed her eyes letting herself go completely limp in the water.

She could not have been in the water more then thirty minutes when she felt something touch her arm under the water. A frown appeared on her face, but she was so relaxed she wasn't able to open her eyes. She felt it again going up and down her arm softly, it tickled. Haruhi opened one eye and then they both opened to the size of saucers.

"Hello Haruhi." Kyouya said giving her a smirk seeing her face turn a light pink.

"W-What are you doing in here Senpai?" She stuttered. She realized he was still running his hand over her arm and pulled it away from him quickly sending a wave of water against the other side of the tub. She also noticed that he was wearing one of the spa robes as well.

"I came to see if you were relaxed yet." Kyouya's grin made Haruhi feel even more relaxed her eyes now over the shock lowered sleepily as she watched him.

"Yeah." She mumbled turning her head away from him. He just sat there besides her and watched her till her eyes fell closed again.

"You really should learn to relax more Haruhi. You get so stressed not good business." He chuckled when she snorted.

He dipped his hand into the water cupping it he brought it up and let it run through over her exposed shoulder. One eye opened and watched him as he repeated the process.

"Why are you doing that?" She mumbled her voice thick with sleepy feelings.

"Because it helps relax you." He said shrugging. He smiled waiting for her eyes to close before he continued.

"So why were you so stressed?" He asked. She sighed quietly feeling the water trickle over her shoulder. She though she heard him chuckle again, but wasn't sure.

"Tamaki-Senpai….idiot. Twins…being mean." Her words slurred together as she spoke. She sounded half asleep, and in truth she was.

"Hunny-Senpai still….sweet but annoying."

"And me?" He asked letting his finger tips run up Haruhi's arm before scooping up more water. She was quiet for a while, he began to wonder if she had really fallen asleep.

"You haven't bugged me much this week." She replied turning her head to look at him. Her eyes were open but soft and sleepy. He smiled at that and stared back at her.

He smirked and stood letting the rob fall off to the floor. Haruhi yelped attempting to cover her eyes but he had swim trunks on and she couldn't help but blush anyway.

"W-what are you doing!" She exclaimed as he stepped into the tub with her. She was defiantly fully aware now. His legs moved around hers and he sat back against the tub letting out a relaxed sigh. Haruhi's face was very red and she could only stare at Kyouya. He looked at her titling his head to the side.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked. She glared turning her burning face away from him. He chuckled at her which only made her blush more. She was determined to relax and vowed to ignore him as best she could.

Silence settled around them and Haruhi almost could forget Kyouya was there, except his leg was right up against hers. He had an annoying habit of moving it slightly, just enough to jolt her, when she closed her eyes for to long.

Finally she was fed up with it and sent a wave of warm water right into his face. He choked and sputtered, then stared at her like she'd just grown feathers and a beak. The look on his face sent her into a giggle fit.

"Oh is that funny?" Kyouya asked causing a pause in her giggles. Her eyes widened.

"Don't you even dare." She managed to whisper before a wall of water was pushed across from his hand towards her.

Kyouya laughed, waiting for her to stop choking before he spoke.

"You don't look very relaxed anymore." He titled his head to the side and slid off his glasses setting them on a table close by.

"Come here." He grabbed her wrist under water and pulled her across the tub towards him. She shrieked surprised as she was pulled across the water. Kyouya turned her and sat her down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded blushing as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Making you relax." He mumbled blowing air across her neck. She shivered, then felt warm water sliding down her back. She heard his hand dip in the water as he brought more to let fall down her back.

"Better?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded blushing. She tired to move away back to her side of the tub but Kyouya wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight against him.

"S-Senpai?" She stuttered looking over her should at him.

"Must you be so thick Haruhi?" He mumbled closing the gap between them. Haruhi squeaked against his lips as he pressed them against hers. But his arms tightened one hand moving to hold her face while the other allowed her to turn.

"Kyouya-Senpai…" She gasped when he pulled away smiling at her. Her face was bright red but she didn't try to move out of his arms again.

"I like you Haruhi. I might even love you." Her eyes went wide her blush deepening.

"You being so tense and flustered rubs off on me. If you relaxed so am I." He pulled her back down moving his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. She responded hesitantly not really knowing what to do her mind was still trying to register his words.

"So that's why you brought me here?" She asked trying not to stare at his lips when they pulled away.

"We all need a little spa treatment now and then."

"And you wanted alone time to tell me you liked me? Maybe even love me?" Haruhi asked her face still burning up under his gaze.

"It was an extra enjoyment." He mumbled. He moved to kiss her again but she put her finger against his lips.

"So your not going to charge me for the spa treatment?" He laughed moving her hand away.

"You can pay another way." He whispered kissing her jaw.

"How?" She asked a little wary.

"By spending the rest of the day with me." He whispered. He pulled back to see her expression and was happily surprised to see a smile.

"Alright." She leaned in to kiss him.

"I love the spa." She giggled as he pulled her into yet another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Not my best I'm sure but I was tired of looking at it so here it is now lol. Please review thanks for reading my fanfics!! :D


End file.
